


My (Not So Little) Dick Is Magic

by consultingmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Cursed Dean, Curses, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingmoose/pseuds/consultingmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean znajduje figurkę egipskiego boga płodności Mina.<br/>I nagle wszystko naokoło zaczyna zapierdalać z górki jak szalone. Srsly, to dalej jego życie...?</p><p>Akcja osadzona w bardzo luźno interpretowanym sezonie 9.<br/><s>Gadriel? No, sir, nie znamy takiego.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Prolog. Wszystkie prologi są krótkie. Zapytajcie któregokolwiek dyplomowanego prolologa. Pfff.

Dean Winchester nigdy nie robił niczego przypadkiem, przez pomyłkę i niechcący. Wszystkie jego działania były dokładnie zaplanowane i precyzyjnie wykonane. A jeśli _jakimś cudem_ dotknął czegoś dziwnego, po czym zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego z czymś dziwnym- cóż, zdarza się najlepszym. Ale to z pewnością NIE jego wina. Poza tym- skąd mógł wiedzieć? Ok, figurka była w trzech pudłach, owinięta w materiał z jakimiś dziwnymi symbolami ale Jezu, Sammy, to tylko gliniany koleś z wielkim interesem, ok? Jakim cudem mógł doprowadzić do TEGO?  
Cóż, może nie to DOKŁADNIE powiedział Dean Winchester swojemu bratu, kiedy wczesnym rankiem ten wyszedł ze swojej sypialni i udał się do kuchni zrobić sobie kawę. Ale mniej więcej do tego sprowadzał się deanowy wywód. Poza tym starszy Winchester postanowił zakończyć swoją wypowiedź teatralnym wskazaniem na swoje krocze, za którym to ruchem odruchowo poszedł wzrok Sama. I starczy powiedzieć, ze cokolwiek usłyszał Sam wcześniej, i tak implodowało mu w głowie w jasny, czysty horror który nie zostawił już miejsca na nic innego.  
\- Dean, Boże, FUJ…! Po co mi to- co ty- sam możesz sobie z tym- DEAAAN!  
Z interesem Deana nie działo się nic dziwnego czy nadprzyrodzonego. Prezentował po prostu najzwyczajniejszą w świecie stójkę. No, może nie taka znów zwyczajną, była wprost nienormalnie… No… CHRYSTEKURWAPANIE, Sam kategorycznie odmówił zastanawiania się nad tym! Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę kuchni zostawiając brata stojącego przy stole.  
\- I… I sam wiesz, jak załatwiać takie rzeczy, Dean! A jeśli w ten NIEMOŻLIWIE OBRZYDLIWY sposób dałeś mi do zrozumienia, ze brakuje ci damskiego towarzystwa, to czy ja cię tu trzymam?!  
\- Nie o to chodzi, Sam! NIE MOGĘ z tym nic zrobić! Siedzę tak od ośmiu pierdolonych godzin!  
To zatrzymało Sama w pół kroku. Odwrócił się i westchnął głęboko, pocierając oczy.  
\- Ok, Dean. Od początku. Co się stało?  
Więc, reasumując: wyszło na to, ze Dean, który od jakiegoś czasu nie mógł spać i właściwie czemu nie powiedział mu, że nie może spać? Grzebał w pudłach pozostałych po Ludziach Pisma. Tya, i to on jest tu niby nerdem. Na samym dnie leżało drewniane pudło, w którym było kolejne pudło i kolejne pudło i jakiś kształt zawinięty w malowane szmatki. Nie, Dean nie widział nigdy wcześniej tych symboli. Pogrzebią w książkach, kiedy Kevin wstanie, Sam, skup się! W środku znalazł kruchą figurkę przypominającą trochę wyglądem jakiegoś faraona. W każdym razie miał coś… Jakby koronę. I makeup. Tyle tylko, że miał również potężną glinianą erekcję przyklejoną na froncie. Dean od razu odłożył cholerstwo z powrotem do pudła. No dobrze, może wcześniej powygłupiał się chwilę, wielkie rzeczy. I nagle poczuł, że… No cóż. To było osiem i pół godziny temu. Próbował sobie z tym poradzić (to jest część, którą mózg Sama przyjął w postaci zdań wypisanych atramentowymi zgłoskami na białej karcie umysłu, DOŚĆ imaginowania sobie na dzisiaj), ale cholerstwo nie odpuszczało ani na chwilę. Teraz jest mu niewygodnie, BOLI go i za nic nie może się wysikać. Sam westchnął głośno, po raz chyba setny tego poranka. Dean wyglądał jak skopany szczeniak. Głodny. Na mrozie. Wstał i podszedł do regału z książkami.  
\- Poradzimy sobie z tym, Dean.  
Mruknął, wodząc palcem po grzbietach książek w poszukiwaniu wszystkich powiązanych ze starożytnym Egiptem. Co innego niby mieli zrobić? Nie mógł do końca życia utrzymywać z bratem kontaktu wzrokowego.


	2. Penis go where...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tight ring of muscle FTW.

Dean nienawidził swojego życia. NIENAWIDZIŁ. Jak to się stało, że siedział tu, przy stole, przysuwając się do niego tak mocno, jak tylko mógł, udając, że nie widzi wlepionych w siebie czterech par oczu?  
Nie, właściwie dobrze wiedział, jak to się stało. Tylko nie do końca mógł w to uwierzyć.  
Kiedy Kevin wreszcie wstał z łóżka (dzieciak odbijał sobie wciąż dziesiątki nieprzespanych nocy kiedy walczył z tabliczkami) Dean musiał wszystko powtarzać od nowa. Kiedy skończył, nie wiedział do końca, który z trzech mężczyzn przybrał bardziej wiśniowy kolor. Kevin, jako niespokrewniony ze starszym Winchesterem, a co za tym idzie, minimalnie mniej zażenowany myślał najbardziej trzeźwo. I zażądał obejrzenia szmatki, w którą zawinięta była figurka. Dean przyniósł ją na wyciągniętej ręce, nadzianą na jeden z zabranych z kuchni widelców, który zaraz wyrzucił do śmieci. Nie zamierzał więcej ryzykować, choć złośliwy głosik podpowiadał, że jeśli o to chodzi, to już dawno po ptakach. Cała trójka pochyliła się nad leżącym niewinnie na stole kawałkiem starego lnu.  
\- Jak na swój wiek, jest całkiem nieźle zachowany.  
\- Świetnie, Kev, po prostu wspaniale, może jakieś muzeum się nią zainteresuje!  
Kevin tylko przewrócił oczami. Dean potrafił być przerażający, kiedy się wkurzył, ale przestawało to działać, kiedy musiał nieomal zginać się w pół, by nie umrzeć ze wstydu.  
\- To znaczy, ze symbole dobrze się zachowały. Będziemy mogli sprawdzić wszystkie.  
Po tych słowach Sam poszedł do kuchni nastawić dużo, dużo kawy, Kevin zasiadł przy stole przysuwając do siebie najbliższą stertę książek, Dean natomiast smętnie popatatajał w najdalszą czarną otchłań. Za którą musiała, z braku lepszej alternatywy, robić chwilowo jego sypialnia. 

***

Charlie Bradbury obudziła się w świetnym humorze, mimo, że położyła się ledwie trzy godziny temu. Zlot miłośników fantastyki odbywający się kilkadziesiąt mil od miasta, w którym mieszkała, skończył się co prawda wczoraj popołudniu, ale grupa sympatycznych Elfek wyciągnęła ją na drinka. Który skończył się na pięciu. Przespała się więc w mieszkaniu, które wynajmowały wspólnie dwie z dziewczyn i dopiero rano wróciła do domu. Całe szczęście, że freelancerzy nie mają ustalonych godzin pracy. Jeszcze przez chwilę rozkoszowała się słońcem wpadającym przez niezasłonięte okno. Wstała i przeciągnęła się leniwie, poprawiając koszulkę z Chewbaccą, w której spała. Najpierw kawa i śniadanie, potem sprawdzi, czy są już jakieś zdjęcia z konwentu. Nic nie mogło zepsuć tego dnia.  
No, może oprócz zupełnie obcego faceta siedzącego w jej salonie na jej kanapie. Znajomość z Winchesterami w pewnym stopniu zdążyła przyzwyczaić ją do dziwnych sytuacji. Cóż, może do stopnia ‘dziwności’ według Winchesterów trudno przywyknąć, ale przynajmniej nauczyła się trzymać nóż w komodzie. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Udało się go jej wyciągnąć nieomal bezszelestnie. Powoli ruszyła wzdłuż ściany. Jeśli dotrze do drzwi zanim włamywacz ją usłyszy, może uda jej się otworzyć je i wybiec, zanim się na nią rzuci. Może…  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
Głos intruza był głęboki i ochrypły nie tylko z natury. Najwyraźniej coś go bolało. Charlie zatrzymała się w pół kroku.  
\- Jeśli potrzebuje pan pomocy, powinien pan raczej iść do szpitala. Ja nie umiem założyć nawet plastra. Serio.  
Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Miał zaskakująco niebieskie oczy. Hey, chwila, Niebieskie oczy, rozczochrane włosy, beżowy prochowiec i niebieski krawat.  
Nie-mo-żli-we. 

***

Więc. Dziwne sytuacje, w które ni stąd, ni zowąd zostawała wrzucana nie były Charlie całkowicie obce. Ile dziewczyn może pochwalić się pracą dla zębatego, wszystkożernego czarnego budyniu? Albo całowaniem wróżki. Ok, to akurat wspomina całkiem sympatycznie. Ale siedzenie we własnym salonie nad kubkiem kawy z Aniołem Pańskim? Trochę… Cóż.  
\- Mógłbyś… No wiesz, powtórzyć?  
Castiel westchnął głęboko. Czuł się zmęczony. Uczucie było niepokojąco bliskie temu, które poznał w okolicach Apokalipsy. Tylko… Gorsze. Wtedy czuł całkowicie ludzkie zmęczenie. Ciało potrzebowało snu, mózg domagał się przerwy. Teraz, chociaż jego Łaska wciąż była na miejscu czuł, jaka jest wyczerpana. Jej maleńka, maleńka odrobina, pozostałość, której nie zabrał Metatron pulsowała słabo w jego naczyniu. Pojawił się w mieszkaniu Charlie na godzinę przed tym, zanim wstała i chciał ją od razu obudzić, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł. Musiał przenieść oboje jak najbliżej bunkra Ludzi Pisma, ale nie sądził, żeby dał radę. Dowlókł się więc do kanapy i usiadł na niej, odpoczywając. Czekał. Miał nadzieję, że z czasem poczuje się lepiej. Nie zapowiadało się. Upił kolejny łyk kawy.  
\- Musisz… Zawieźć mnie do bunkra. Odkąd anioły upadły nie miałem jak skontaktować się z Samem i Deanem. Muszę wiedzieć, czy wszystko jest dobrze. Muszę wiedzieć, co z próbami. I czy… Czy wiedzą już o aniołach.  
Oczywiście, że wiedzą. Trudno przegapić deszcz spadających z nieba, płonących ciał. Ogół mógł przyjąć wersję z deszczem meteorytów, ale Cas wątpił, żeby ta historia choć na chwilę przekonała łowców.  
Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, CZY wiedzą. Chciał się dowiedzieć, JAK na to zareagowali. Czy nienawidzą go? Czy każą mu odejść? Czy Dean będzie na niego wściekły, lub jeszcze gorzej, rozczarowany? Przecież sam powiedział mu, żeby tego nie robił. A on, jak zwykle, nie posłuchał. Przymknął oczy. Co jak co, ale za upór i krnąbrność Dean nie mógł się za niego wściekać. Istniały granice hipokryzji. Lecz wciąż…  
Charlie potarła skronie. Hey, mogło być gorzej. Przynajmniej nie umarła. Czy anioły przychodziły do ludzi, którzy umierali? Nie, chwila, to byli Kosiarze.  
-Nie chcesz może, na wiesz, trochę odpocząć przed podróżą? To kawałek drogi, nie wyglądasz naje-  
\- Im szybciej będziemy na miejscu, tym lepiej.  
Nie wytrzymałby dłuższej niepewności. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Od kiedy stał się tak… Uzależniony od jednego mężczyzny? Charlie chciała zaprotestować, ale koniec końców odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła z powrotem do sypialni.  
\- Założę tylko spodnie.  
Cas uśmiechnął się lekko, pierwszy raz od czasu, kiedy Metatron wyrzucił go z Nieba. Charlie była naprawdę mądrą kobietą. 

***

W bunkrze panował totalny spokój. Kevin siedział przy stole, przeglądając książkę po książce i popijając kawę. Trzy opasłe tomiszcza leżały otwarte na skraju stołu, jedno na drugim. Sam siedział w archiwum, kaszląc wściekle za każdym razem kiedy wzburzając chmurę kurzu sięgnął na półkę i wybierał zapiski Ludzi Pisma, które wydawały mu się warte przejrzenia. Egipskie klątwy, egipscy bogowie, nawet egipskie trucizny. Szmatka równie dobrze mogła być czymś nasączona. Mężczyzna szybko poczynił mentalną notkę, żeby przy kolejnej rundzie do sklepu po piwo kupić karton lateksowych rękawiczek. A skoro o piwie mowa, ciekawe, jak radzi sobie Dean.  
Starszy Winchester siedział na podłodze w sypialni, skulony i oparty o bok łóżka. W tej pozycji jego najnowszy problem, chociaż nie stawał się mniej dokuczliwy, był przynajmniej nieco mniej widoczny i to odrobinę podnosiło go na duchu. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, na łóżko, i wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, gdzieś pomiędzy warknięciem i westchnięciem. Odrobina spokoju, parę dni bez jakiegokolwiek nadnaturalnego gówna. Nawet TYLE nie mógł mieć?!  
Powinien przecież siedzieć teraz w samochodzie i szukać Casa. Ot co. 

***

Droga ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Oczywiście nie wyjechali tak szybko, jak Cas by chciał- ale rozumiał, że Charlie musiała się spakować, zamknąć dom, poprosić sąsiadkę o podlewanie kwiatów i zrobić coś z komputerami, na czym Cas nijak się nie znał, ale wydawało się być ważne. Najważniejsze, że jechali. Castiel cieszył się drogą. Podróżowanie samochodem było co prawda nieznośnie wolne, ale teraz, kiedy już wiedział, ze jedzie spotkać się z Winchesterami- nagle przestało mu się tak spieszyć. Właściwie, to co im powie? Przecież bardzo prawdopodobne, ze w ogóle nie będą chcieli go widzieć. Poprosił Charlie, żeby nie dzwoniła uprzedzić o ich wizycie. Bał się, że jeśli Dean usłyszy, że chce przyjechać to powie mu już przez telefon, żeby się nie fatygował. Anioł nie sądził, żeby mógł sobie z tym poradzić. Może, jeśli spotkają się twarzą w twarz… Zmarszczył brwi i osunął się odrobinę na siedzeniu, z twarzą odwróconą do okna.  
\- Więc… Castiel.  
Anioł poruszył się na siedzeniu i odwrócił głowę w stronę kobiety. Rzuciła mu szybkie spojrzenie, wracając zaraz wzrokiem z powrotem na drogę przed sobą.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby zostawić cię w spokoju, ok, nie znam się na aniołach, nie chcę skończyć, no wiesz… Potępiona. Za obrazę jakiś anielskich zasad. Ale gdybyś chciał pogadać, to wiesz. Nigdzie się nie wybieram, a przed nami jeszcze parę godzin.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko. Zdążył już zrozumieć, czemu Winchesterowie tak lubili tę kobietę.  
\- Obawiam się, że gdybym zaczął od początku, to zanim dotarłbym z tłumaczeniem do bieżących wydarzeń, minęłoby więcej czasu niż te parę godzin, które mamy.  
Odpowiedział spokojnie. Charlie tylko ślepo sięgnęła ręką do torby leżącej miedzy siedzeniami i wyjęła swój tablet. Podała go Castielowi, który spojrzał z ciekawością najpierw na urządzenie, które obudziło się do życia po dotknięciu palców na ekranie, potem na kobietę.  
\- Znajdź ikonkę z książką. Otwórz, wystarczy tylko lekko dotknąć palcem. Mhm. Jeśli będziesz chciał przewinąć, przesuń palcem po ekranie.  
Cas przytaknął lekko i pochylił się nad jasnym wyświetlaczem. Na samym początku tekstu znajdował się tytuł i autor.  
Lazarus rising  
Autur: Carver Edlund  
Castiel przez chwilę czytał w całkowitej ciszy, zanim podniósł zdumione spojrzenie na Charlie. Kobieta tylko się roześmiała, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Anioł jeszcze przez chwilę przesuwał wzrokiem po podświetlonych literach, po czym odłożył urządzenie z powrotem do torby i zaczął mówić.

***

Pukanie do drzwi sypialnie wybudziło Deana z odrętwienia. Przestał wpatrywać się w sufit i mruknął coś, co w zamyśle miało być pozwoleniem na wejście. Osoba po drugiej stronie chyba i tak nie spodziewała się cieplejszego zaproszenia, bo drzwi otworzyły się prawie natychmiast. W pokoju stanął Kevin z jedną z książek w ręce.  
\- Więc. Odszyfrowałem pierwszy poważny symbol. Są ich trzy, wszystkie pomniejsze mają na celu tylko zwiększenie mocy klątwy.  
Podszedł bliżej, niezrażony zirytowanym sapnięciem łowcy. Oczywiście, to nie mogła być po prostu klątwa, to musiała być uberzajebista uberklątwa. Jakżeżby.  
\- Na razie wszystko sprowadza się do tego, ze klątwa minie, jeśli ją ‘dopełnisz’. Znaczy zrobisz to, co sugeruje jej natura. Innymi słowy powinno minąć, jeśli się z kimś prześpisz.  
Dean zerknął spode łba na proroka. Cóż, przynajmniej nie można odmówić młodemu szybkiej aklimatyzacji. Kevin najwidoczniej w świecie postanowił przejść nad niezręcznym stanem Deana do porządku dziennego i skupić się na rozwiązaniu, zamiast na objawach. Żeby tylko Sam mógł wziąć z niego przykład. Dean bał się jak ognia chwili, w której będzie musiał wymknąć się do kuchni po jedzenie. Jeśli natknie się po drodze na brata, ma zapewnioną sesję przerażającego gapienia się sobie w oczy. Młodszy Winchester doszedł do wniosku, ze nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego jest najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem, jeśli nie chce zobaczyć niczego, co mogłoby mu się przyśnić w nocy, więc na widok Deana reagował natychmiastowym wytrzeszczem. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i usadowił się wygodniej na twardej podłodze.  
\- Więc mówisz, ze mam wyjść do baru, poderwać kogoś i wtedy wszystko się skończy…? Tylko jak ja mam w TYM STANIE wejść w ogóle do jakiejkolwiek knajpy, nie mówiąc już o zagadaniu do kogokolwiek? Wywalą mnie, zanim zdążę usiąść. Albo zadzwonią na policję i wciągną mnie do kartoteki ze zboczeńcami, czy coś w tym stylu. Wystraszę każdą laskę, do której się zbliżę!  
Kevin, nieporuszony gburowatością łowcy wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Masz rozwiązanie. Co z nim zrobisz, twoja sprawa. Ja wracam do pozostałych dwóch znaków. Dam ci znać, jeśli znajdę coś...  
Przerwała mu melodyjka dobiegająca z telefonu Deana. Łowca spojrzał na wyświetlacz, zanim przyłożył telefon do ucha.  
\- Hey, Charlie, to chyba nie jest najodpowiedniejszy…  
\- Dean, um, czy mógłbyś otworzyć nam drzwi? 

***

No więc, tak. Siedział teraz przy stole, od lewej mając wlepione w siebie oczy Sama, który chyba zapomniał, że kiedy Dean siedział, mógł odpuścić sobie swój przerażający mechanizm obronny rodem z horrorów o psychiatrykach. Dalej siedziała Charlie, z miną jak gdyby nie do końca wiedziała, którą emocję dopasować do konkretnej sytuacji. Cas, który zwyczajnie się gapił i wyglądał, jakby za swoją stoicką fasadą nie mógł zdecydować się na szok, współczucie, czy z jakiegoś nieznanego łowcy powodu, totalną ulgę. Łańcuch niewielkiej publiczności zamykał Kevin, który początkowo czytał coś w jednej z książek, ale teraz, nie chcąc chyba odstawać od reszty, również wbił wzrok w starszego Winchestera. Dean skrzywił się i dla odmiany wbił wzrok w stół. Jak na komendę, wszyscy zaczęli mówić na raz. Łowca wykorzystał zamieszanie i dyskretnie zerknął na Castiela, który tłumaczył Samowi, że chwilowo nie jest w stanie nikomu pomóc. Dean zmarszczył się lekko, słuchając jednym uchem. Kiedy Charlie i Cas dotarli do bunkra, Sam zabrał anioła do pokoju Deana, żeby znaleźć mu jakieś ciuchy na przebranie i pokazać, gdzie jest prysznic. Koszula i prochowiec były w stanie daleko poza możliwym do przyjęcia, a spodnie były popękane na szwach. Przez te kilka minut, kiedy ich nie było, a Kevin układał przeczytane już książki na półkach i wybierał nowe, Dean rozmawiał cicho z Charlie. Nowoprzybyła dwójka została już na samym początku wtajemniczona w historię deanowej klątwy, ale łowca był wdzięczny, że kobieta nie drąży tego tematu. To, co Charlie miała mu do powiedzenia, zdecydowanie bardziej przykuło jego uwagę. Dzięki temu mógł teraz patrzeć na Castiela ze świadomością, że naiwny sukinsyn nie przyłożył świadomie ręki do anielskiej banicji. Kilka razy przetarł oczy palcami. Przerażało go, jak wielką robiło to różnicę. Fakt, ze Cas został wmanewrowany w tę całą szopkę, że nie zrobił tego specjalnie, że nie zawiódł jego zaufania mówiąc, ze chce tylko wszystko naprawić. Palce, którymi przecierał zmęczone oczy zatrzymały się i lekko ścisnęły nasadę nosa. Nagle poczuł się zirytowany i zmęczony zarazem. Nie chciał myśleć o tym wszystkim, co nagle zwaliło mu się na głowę, nie chciał myśleć o emocjach, których doświadczał już od jakiegoś czasu, bo to oznaczałoby ich zaakceptowanie. A to była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką świadomie poszedłby Dean Winchester.  
\- No więc, pozostaje kwestia znalezienia, wiecie… Jakiejś… Kobiety.  
Głos Sama wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Opuścił dłonie na uda tak gwałtownie, ze zabolały go mięśnie. Co do…  
\- Ale przecież nikogo nie poderwie… Tak jak teraz.  
Wtrąciła Charlie niepewnie, definitywnie czekając na odpowiedź Sama, najwidoczniej niezbyt ciekawa zdania Deana.  
\- Moglibyśmy wynająć prostytutkę.  
\- Ale przecież nie można sprowadzić jej tutaj, prawda?  
To z kolei Kevin.  
\- Nie, ale moglibyśmy zawieźć go do jakiegoś pokoju w motelu. Zaczekałby tam.  
\- Ale recepcja…  
\- Jestem pewien, że człowiek w recepcji widział gorsze rzeczy, niż koleś ze wzwodem.  
\- Może się zasłonić…  
Dean zerwał się z miejsca. Gdyby nie czerwona mgiełka irytacji, która nagle zasnuła mu wzrok, wybuchnąłby śmiechem na widok trzech głów, które jak na sznurku podniosły się za jego ruchem do góry, uważnie patrząc mu na twarz. Tylko Cas nie załapał od razu, dopiero po kilku sekundach podnosząc zmieszany wzrok na twarz łowcy. Dean przeczesał włosy palcami.  
\- Wiem, ze chcecie pomóc, ale wolałbym, żeby wszyscy najbliżsi mi ludzie przestali dyskutować o moim kroczu!  
Sam westchnął ciężko, przyzwyczajony do podobnych zachowań brata. Pokręcił głową i uniósł obie dłonie pokazując, ze nie chce się kłócić.  
\- Dean, usiłujemy ci pomóc…  
\- Wiem, Sammy, wiem. Tylko… Wrócę później. Może Kevin rozszyfruje pozostałe symbole.  
I zanim którekolwiek mogłoby zaprotestować, Dean chwycił swoją kurtkę, w drodze do drzwi sprawdzając, czy w kieszeni ma portfel i kluczyki do Impali i wyszedł z bunkra, trzaskając drzwiami.

***

Początkowo łowca planował tylko pojeździć trochę samochodem, dopóki nie ochłonie. Wiedział, że wszyscy po prostu starają się pomóc. Ale jego duma z trudem znosiła już Sama i Kevina, którzy musieli zajmować się tą sprawą. A gorąca dyskusja, prowadzona tak, jakby w ogóle go tam nie było przelała czarę goryczy. Był zmęczony i obolały, długotrwała erekcja dawała mu się porządnie we znaki. Nie czuł podniecenia, zresztą nie czuł go od samego początku, tylko dyskomfort i ból, który z czasem coraz bardziej przybierał na sile wzbogacony o zawroty głowy. Zatrzymał się w opustoszałej uliczce i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać, ale głowa zaczęła boleć go za bardzo, żeby bezpiecznie prowadzić. Siedział może z dziesięć minut, kiedy odezwał się jego telefon. Sms od Sama.  
 _Kevin niczego jeszcze nie znalazł. Gdzie jesteś?_  
Nie odpisując, zablokował komórkę i wsunął ją z powrotem do kieszeni. Podjął decyzję. Prześpi się dzisiaj w motelu. Skoro nie może oszczędzić sobie wstydu związanego z klątwą, może odpuścić sobie przynajmniej wstyd spowodowany dezercją. Możliwe, ze jutro wszystko będzie wyglądało odrobinę inaczej. Małe szanse, ale…  
Motel był niewielki i cokolwiek obskurny, a koleś w recepcji faktycznie wyglądał, jakby widział już gorsze rzeczy, WIELE gorszych rzeczy niż jedna stójka. Zasłaniając się jak się dało trzymaną w rękach kurtką Dean zapłacił za pokój i odebrał klucze. Dopiero kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zapalił światło i usiadł na łóżku odpisał na smsa.  
 _Jestem w motelu. Wrócę jutro. Wszystko ok._  
Rzucił telefon na łóżko obok siebie i nie odrywając stóp od podłogi przewrócił się do tyłu. Jak do cholery ma spać…? Może zimny prysznic złagodzi trochę bolesne pulsowanie. Wiedział, ze gdyby znalazł się w takim stanie z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, niż klątwa, już bardzo dawno straciłby przytomność. Ale staroegipska cholera, która go trafiła, nie miała zamiaru odpuścić mu tak łatwo, nie dopóki nie zrobi dokładnie tego, co było intencją jej twórcy. Z poirytowanym mruknięciem podniósł się znowu do pozycji siedzącej i prawie w tej samej chwili usłyszał łopot skrzydeł, bolesny jęk i odgłos ciała upadającego na podłogę.  
\- Cas?! Co ty do cholery…  
Wyrzucił z siebie, pomagając aniołowi stanąć na nogi. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć i oparł cały ciężar ciała na łowcy. Dean klnąc cicho pod nosem zaprowadził go do łóżka i pomógł usiąść, sam po krótkiej chwili zajmując miejsce obok. Nawet, jeśli zrobiło się zbyt intymnie jak na jego gust, zawsze lepsze to, niż stać z penisem na wysokości wzroku siedzącego anioła, szczególnie z penisem w tak radosnym stanie.  
\- Sam powiedział mi, że nie wracasz na noc… Nie wiedziałem, czy będę w stanie się przenieść, ale musiałem spróbować.  
Ton głosu mężczyzny był tak szczery i pełen desperacji, ze łowca darował sobie ostry komentarz. Anioł zachowywał się jakby się bał, ze Dean wyrzuci go zaraz z motelu i każe wracać pieszo z powrotem do bunkra.  
\- Cas, nie powinieneś był się tu przenosić. Nie, chwila, nie chodzi mi o to, że TU, chodzi mi o to, że w ogóle. Charlie mówiła, ze pozostało ci niewiele Łaski, powinieneś odpoczywać…  
Zranione spojrzenie Casa, złagodniało, kiedy Dean wyjaśnił o co mu dokładnie chodzi. Po chwili jednak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swoje kolana.  
\- Metatron zabrał większość mojej Łaski. Nie wystarczy mi jej, żeby zdjąć z ciebie klątwę. Przynajmniej nie teraz, może kiedy się trochę zregeneruję...  
Łowca przerwał mu machnięciem ręki i odchrząknął. Trochę za bardzo przypominało to jakiś ckliwy, babski moment, żeby mógł czuć się komfortowo  
\- Jakoś to będzie. Nie zadręczaj się tym.  
Anioł przytaknął lekko, nie odrywając jednak wzroku od swoich kolan. Lekko przygryziona warga sugerowała, ze nie skończył jeszcze mówić.  
\- Dean, ja… Przepraszam za to, co stało się z aniołami. Ze wszystkim. Gdybym cię posłuchał nie doszłoby do tego. Zostałbym z wami w tym kościele, może byłbym w stanie pomóc Samowi.  
\- Też to zauważyłeś, prawda? Sam nie wygląda dobrze. Początkowo myślałem, ze to tylko zmęczenie, ale boję się, że próby nadszarpnęły go bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Ale to nie twoja wina. Chciałeś dobrze. Jeśli już musisz kogoś obwiniać, obwiniaj twórcę tych cholernych zadań. A Sam po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu. Wszystko się ułoży.  
Castiel przytaknął poważnie po raz kolejny, tym razem odrywając wzrok od swoich kolan i spoglądając na mężczyznę z leciutkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Dean.  
Łowca po raz drugi machnął ręką. Doceniał, że Castiel wreszcie zdobył się na szczerą rozmowę, ale gdyby miał wybór, wolałby nie prowadzić jej stojąc na baczność. Poruszył się niezręcznie na łóżku, starając się znaleźć wygodniejszą pozycję. Przestał, kiedy jedna z dłoni anioła chwyciła go za nadgarstek, przykuwając jego uwagę, a druga uniosła się do czoła. Dotyk chłodnych opuszków palców był nieomal tak samo doskonały, jak lekka ulga w rozgrzanym, buzującym w podbrzuszu bólu. Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem. Castiel zabrał dłoń powoli, pozwalając palcom delikatnie musnąć policzek mężczyzny. Nie cofnął jednak drugiej ręki, opuszczając ją jedynie nieco niżej i splatając swoje palce z palcami łowcy.  
\- Bałem się, że nie będziesz chciał mnie więcej widzieć.  
Szepnął ledwie słyszalnie, szukając wzrokiem zielonych oczu siedzącego obok mężczyzny. Dean skupił się na wszechogarniającym błękitem. Oczy Casa były blisko, tak bardzo blisko. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego sens jego słów. Zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
Nie chciał o tym myśleć wcześniej, bo myślenie o tym prowadziłoby prosto do emocji i uczuć, o których z całej siły myśleć nie chciał. Ale czy naprawdę, naprawdę istniało cokolwiek, czego nie wybaczyłby aniołowi? Czy istniało coś, co sprawiłoby, ze nie chciałby go widzieć? Do cholery, Dean wybaczył mu nawet to, co zrobił ze ścianą w głowie Sama. Kiedy łowca o tym pomyślał, kiedy pozwolił tej myśli wsiąknąć, ponownie ogarnęło go przerażenie. To było coś wielkiego. Coś zajekurwabiście wielkiego. Poza tym Castiel był mężczyzną. Mimo całego tego gadania o tym, że anioły nie mają płci, Dean widział przed sobą męską postać, słyszał męski głos. Widział proste, umięśnione ciało tam, gdzie powinny być delikatne krzywizny, lekki zarost w miejsce brzoskwiniowej gładkości i kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Bo to był Castiel. Castiel, któremu był gotów wybaczyć wszystko, żeby tylko zatrzymać go przy sobie. Poczuł coś, co rosło w nim i wypełniało jego żyły ciepłem, coś zupełnie nie związanego z klątwą, a jednak delikatnie łagodzącego napięcie, które wprowadzała w jego ciało, tak jakby w tej chwili klątwa pragnęła dokładnie tego, co on. Zawahał się, z paniką uświadamiając sobie, jak desperacko pragnął pocałować anioła, poczuć jego usta, język, zęby przygryzające miękkie ciało, słodki smak śliny, smak Casa... Wyobraził sobie miękkość włosów, które przeczesywałby palcami i szorstkość zarostu na policzku mężczyzny, który tak bardzo chciałby objąć i gładzić kciukiem, okazując delikatność dla której nie było miejsca w pocałunku. Zanim jednak zdążył zdecydować się na cokolwiek, anioł podjął decyzję za niego i rzucił się do przodu, nieudolnie łącząc razem ich usta. Zrobił to zbyt szybko i warga Deana pękła, kiedy zahaczył ją zębami. Kropla krwi nie zdążyła się jednak nawet uformować, bo Dean już oddawał pocałunek, głodnymi rękami przyciągając anioła do siebie, wplatając mu palce włosy, gładząc drugą dłonią kark, szyję, wreszcie policzek. Nikły posmak krwi zmieszanej ze śliną rozchodził się po podniebieniach obojga, kiedy Dean rżnął językiem usta Castiela, oddającego pieszczotę z nieśmiałością wskazującą, ze robi to w ten sposób po raz pierwszy. Ta myśl jeszcze bardziej rozpaliła łowcę, który brał, dominował i zagarniał, zdążywszy już zapomnieć, jak bardzo bał się tego pocałunku. Castiel niepewnie oparł obie dłonie na torsie Deana i lekko masował palcami skórę ukryta pod koszulką. Kiedy kciukiem zahaczył o sutek, łowca jęknął przeciągle w pocałunek i odsunął się nadludzkim wysiłkiem woli. Niemal zawarczał, kiedy spojrzał na anioła. Wilgotne, rozchylone usta, zaczerwienione policzki i oczy, błyszczące i tak pełne pragnienia, że Dean nieomal znowu rzucił się w pocałunek. Odsunął się odrobinę, świadomy tego, ze Castiel poruszył się do przodu, goniąc za jego ruchem.  
\- Cas..  
Cholera, to naprawdę jego głos? Brzmiał dokładnie tak, jak Castiel wyglądał i nie mógł uwierzyć, że z premedytacją sobie tego odmawia.  
\- Cas, jeśli teraz nie przestaniemy, to nie będzie już odwrotu. Jutro… Jutro możesz żałować.  
Przełknął głośno. Wiedział, że przez Castiela przemawia czysto ludzka potrzeba, gorąca, nagląca i nie pozwalająca logicznie myśleć. Anioł w pełni swej anielskiej chwały nigdy nie był tak dziki i spontaniczny. Pozostawało pytanie, na ile jest to pożądanie, na ile… Na ile…  
\- Dean.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Castiela. Całe szczęście, zaczynał już panikować.  
\- Dean, nie będę tego żałował. Chcę tego. Pragnę tego. Pragnę ciebie. Nie… Nie tylko teraz. To znaczy, nie od dzisiaj.  
Słowa padły w ciszę motelowego pokoju jak stos kamieni. Dean oblizał usta, pozwalając słowom wsiąknąć, w pełni dotrzeć do niego, pozwalając by obudziły w nim coś, na co wcześniej sobie nie pozwalał. Rzucił się na anioła, przewracając go na plecy i przygniatając swoim ciałem, kiedy znowu złączył ich usta. Castiel zamruczał z zadowoleniem i zaraz potem jęknął rozczarowany, kiedy Dean znów lekko się podniósł, zabierając swoje usta z jego zasięgu.  
\- Jeszcze jedno, Cas. Nie robię tego przez klątwę. Nie robię tego, żeby się jej pozbyć. Robię to… Bo to TY. Rozumiesz…?  
Anioł nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzą, po prostu objął łowcę za szyję i przyciągnął z powrotem, natychmiast rozchylając usta. Dean nie marnował więcej czasu, zdecydowanym ruchem chwytając za krawędź koszulki Casa- JEGO koszulki na ciele Casa, i niech go diabli wezmą, jeśli pozwoli kupić Castielowi własne ubrania- i ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. Przez ułamek sekundy podziwiał jasną skórę porośniętą delikatnie ciemnymi włosami, napawał się tym, jak szybko i chaotycznie unosiła się i opadała pierś Casa, w rytm jego nierównego oddechu. Pochylił się i przyssał do szyi anioła, wysysając w akcie zaborczości pokaźną malinkę. Nie odrywając warg od skóry ruszył w dół, zatrzymując się na chwilę na obojczyku, przygryzając lekko i natychmiast łagodząc językiem zadany ból. Czuł, jak Castiel ociera się o jego udo, urywanym, pozbawionym finezji ruchem bioder. Przesuwał ustami dalej, jednocześnie gładząc dłońmi boki mężczyzny. Przyspieszony oddech Casa zamienił się w przeciągły jęk, kiedy zupełnie niespodziewanie przeszyła go fala rozkoszy. Dean zaśmiał się ochryple, głęboko, drugi raz przejeżdżając sztywnym czubkiem języka po twardniejącym szybko sutku.  
\- Masz takie wrażliwe ciało, Cas. Tak doskonale na mnie reaguje.  
Mruknął, zastępując usta dłonią. Przyłożył do mokrego sutka opuszek palca wskazującego i zaczął kręcić maleńkie kółeczka, czując jak drobny guzek ugina się lekko, podążając za jego ruchami. Castiel rozpadał się pod nim, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Skoro tak żywiołowo reagował na drobne pieszczoty, Dean nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, co będzie dalej. Pragnął to zobaczyć. Natychmiast. Zasunął się z łóżka, goniony tęsknym jękiem anioła, przypominającym bardziej skomlenie niż cokolwiek innego. Kiedy wstał, miał dokonały widok na mężczyznę rozłożonego na łóżku, na to, jak pobielały mu knykcie kiedy zaciskał w dłoniach kołdrę, jak otwierał usta z których nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na długie podziwianie widoku, pochylił się i szybkim ruchem ściągnął Casowi buty i skarpetki, sięgając szybko do guzika jeansów. Kiedy odpinał spodnie sztywny materiał ugiął się lekko i Castiel krzyknął niekontrolowanie. Każda, najmniejsza nawet pieszczota była jak prąd elektryczny, zupełnie nowa dla anioła, nieodkryta, niedoświadczona wcześniej i tak cholernie, cholernie dobra. Kiedy Dean chwycił za nogawki spodni i ściągnął je jednym, płynnym szarpnięciem nie był ani trochę zdziwiony tym, że Castiel znajdował się już daleko poza granicą gry wstępnej. Ciężki, sztywny członek uginał się lekko w stronę jego brzucha, muskając go samym czubkiem przy każdym gwałtowniejszym oddechu i wydzierając z anioła pełne pragnienia jęki. Biaława, półprzezroczysta wilgoć zbierała się na czubku i ciągnęła długą nitką za każdym razem, gdy dotykała skóry. Kiedy tylko Castiel poczuł, że nie ma na sobie butów ugiął nogi w kolanach i oparł stopy na łóżku. Łowca w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie widział tak podniecającego widoku czekający na niego anioł, niepowstrzymanymi jękami błagający, by go brać. Nigdy też tak szybko nie pozbył się ubrań, rzucając je na podłogę obok ubrań Casa. Zwinął dłoń w luźną pięść i pchnął w nią kilka razy, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Castiela. Anioł uniósł się lekko, głodnym wzrokiem patrząc na nabrzmiałą główkę penisa znikająca raz za razem w zaciśniętej dłoni. Dean poczuł podniecenie dopiero, kiedy zaczęli się całować, ale był twardy już od wielu godzin i nie wiedział, jak długo uda mu się wytrzymać. Chciał, żeby pierwszy raz Casa był dobry, bardzo dobry, jakaś zupełnie idiotyczna myśl z tyłu głowy mówiła, że jeśli aniołowi się spodoba, to może, tylko może, wróci do niego po więcej i Dean znów będzie mógł dotykać tego cudownego ciała, smakować ust. Ukląkł na łóżku, pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami mężczyzny.  
\- Cas… Cas, jeśli zmienisz zdanie, musisz mi powiedzieć, rozumiesz mnie?  
Anioł przytaknął ze zniecierpliwieniem, oplatając Deana w talii nogami i przyciągając do siebie. Z ust wyrwał mu się pełen frustracji warkot, który przeszedł w głośny, zaskoczony krzyk kiedy łowca nachylił się, by go pocałować a ich erekcje otarły się o siebie.  
\- Musisz dać mi trochę miejsca, Cas. Puść.  
Powiedział łagodnie łowca, gładząc delikatnie udo Castiela. Anioł poluzował uścisk, z powrotem kładąc stopy na kołdrze. Dean pochylił się i w nagrodę przejechał płasko językiem po szwie jąder Casa, po sztywnym trzonie i mokrym od wilgoci czubku. Zaskoczony anioł poderwał biodra z łóżka. Dean wykorzystał to i przyciągnął go do siebie, tak, że uda Castiela leżały na jego własnych. Wsunął palec do ust, pokrywając go śliną tak obficie, że spływała mu po dłoni i ręce, skapując na ich rozgrzane ciała. Przyłożył palec w miejscu pod jądrami anioła i nieznośnie powoli przesunął nim dalej, dopóki nie poczuł pod opuszkiem ciasnego pierścienia mięśni. Zachęcony jękiem Casa zaczął masować jego wejście, najpierw delikatnie, później coraz mocniej, uświadamiając sobie z całą mocą, że jest pierwszy. Nikt nie był wcześniej w Castielu, nikt nie czuł wokół siebie zaciskających się mięśni, nie zgarniał anioła dla siebie. Cas wciągnął drżąco powietrze kiedy poczuł wsuwający się w siebie sam koniuszek palca.  
\- Ach, Dean! Dean!  
Anioł przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że pobielała. Łowca pochylił się i delikatnie pogładził wolną ręką policzek mężczyzny, szepcząc cicho uspokajające słowa. Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy napotkał dzikie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. To, jak bardzo Castiel był tam wrażliwy nasunęło mu pewien pomysł i chociaż czuł, że jeśli nie dojdzie zaraz, teraz, natychmiast, to eksploduje, odsunął się.  
\- Odwróć się na brzuch, Cas.  
Szepnął w ucho anioła i przygryzając leciutko małżowinę. Castiel nie protestował, wiedząc, że im szybciej zrobi to, czego pragnie Dean, tym szybciej dostanie to, czego sam pragnął. Kiedy tylko poczuł szorstki materiał kołdry ocierający się o jego fiuta zaczął poruszać biodrami, szukając więcej tarcia, więcej ulgi. Zaprotestował, kiedy silne dłonie łowcy chwyciły go za biodra i uniosły je w górę, podciągając na kolana. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę i stłumił resztę protestów, kiedy poczuł najpierw dłonie rozsuwające mu pośladki, a potem gorące, wilgotne i giętkie ciało tuż przy swoim wejściu. Dean przejechał językiem po wrażliwym pączku skóry, i zachęcony reakcją anioła, który wygiął plecy jak kot, wsunął język do środka. Nie musiał czekać na reakcję. Castiel po prostu rozpadał się pod nim, zmieniając w jęczącą, oddychającą ciężko masę. Łowca nie przestawał rżnąć kochanka językiem, raz po raz usztywniając go i wpychając do środka, by po chwili zataczać małe kółeczka naokoło wejścia. Zamknął oczy. Czuł zapach Castiela, ciężki i piżmowy, zapach ciała przytłumiony przez prysznic, który anioł wziął w bunkrze ale jednak wciąż na miejscu, wciąż wyczuwalny. Nie mógł dłużej czekać. Wsunął do ust dwa palce na raz, pokrywając taką ilością śliny, jak tylko dał radę. Rozluźnione wcześniejszą zabawą wnętrze mężczyzny przyjęło bez problemu jeden palec, rozciągające się rozkosznie kiedy łowca po kilku ruchach dodał drugi. Przez chwilę posuwał anioła tylko samymi palcami, żałując, ze nie może dosięgnąć jego ust i spijać tych wszystkich słodkich westchnień. Kiedy po krótkiej chwili dołożył trzeci palec, Cas niecierpliwie pchnął biodrami do tyłu.  
\- Dean, nie chcę twoich palców. Daj mi… Daj mi!  
Łowca pragnął zabrać dłonie, nachylić się i zapytać ‘czego pragniesz Cas? Powiedz mi, a może wtedy ci to dam’, ale sam był już daleko poza granicą kuszenia i złośliwostek. Dlaczego, do cholery, nie zabrał ze sobą torby?!  
\- Cas… Nie mam ze sobą kondomów…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, Dean, przestań gadać!  
I kim był łowca, żeby się z tym kłócić…? Przejechał językiem po całej długości swojej dłoni i nawilżył fiuta, pchając kilka razy w mokrą pięść. Kiedy wsunął główkę penisa w rozluźnione wejście anioła jego krzyk zlał się w jedno z pełnym ulgi szlochem. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej ciasnoty, jedwabistych mięśni zaciskających się miarowo wokół niego, i to było to, to było idealne, perfekcyjne. Brakowało tylko jednego i po szczególnie mocnym pchnięciu Dean wysunął się całkowicie, obrócił anioła z powrotem na plecy i w momencie, kiedy wepchnął się z powrotem w Castiela złączył razem ich usta. Cas zamruczał z aprobatą w pocałunek, unosząc ręce i splatając je na plecach łowcy. Krótkie paznokcie delikatnie drapały skórę kiedy anioł ściskał go zaborczo tuż przy swoim ciele i to było dokładnie to, nie potrzeba było niczego więcej, jeszcze tylko kilka silnych pchnięć, które sprawiały, że łóżko uderzało głośno o ścianę, by rozkosz rozbłysła mu pod powiekami kiedy wypełniał Castiela długimi rozbryzgami nasienia. Nie zdążył się nawet wysunąć i chwycić męskości kochanka w dłoń, by doprowadzić go do końca, tarcie między dwoma złączonymi ciałami dokonało swego i Cas krzyknął krótko, nim zesztywniał i doszedł na siebie. Dean jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w półprzezroczyste pasy wilgoci, na brzuchu, torsie i brodzie anioła. Bez zastanowienia złapał językiem maleńką kałużę, która zaczęła tworzyć się w zagłębieniu pod ustami mężczyzny. Kiedy rzucił się na łóżko obok półprzytomnego anioła nawet przez chwilę się nie zawahał, zanim nie objął go ręką w pasie i nie przyciągnął do siebie, opierając brodę w rozczochranych, ciemnobrązowych włosach. Sądząc po pełnym satysfakcji westchnieniu Cas nie miał nic przeciwko. 

***

\- Dean…?  
\- Mhm…?  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Znaczy, chodzi mi o to, czy klątwa…  
\- Minęła, Cas. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Śpij.  
\- Nie muszę spać, Dean.  
\- …  
\- Ale chciałbym zostać w tej pozycji, kiedy ty będziesz spał.  
Łowca uśmiechnął się lekko w pachnące seksem włosy anioła, zanim nie odpłynął w sen. Objął mężczyznę trochę ciaśniej w pasie, żeby mieć pewność, ze nie zniknie kiedy tylko zamknie oczy. Lekkie drapanie zarostu, kiedy Castiel uśmiechnął się z głową opartą na jego piersi powiedziało mu jednak, ze anioł wciąż tam będzie, kiedy otworzy oczy.

***

Dean nie wiedział jak długo spał, wiedział tylko tyle, że stanowczo za krótko. Obudził go dzwonek jego komórki. Sięgnął ręką za łóżko, na podłogę gdzie telefon upadł w czasie ich niedawnej… Aktywności. Łowca uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując dezaprobatę anioła, któremu najwyraźniej było bardzo wygodnie i nie w smak były mu akrobacje Deana. Łowca spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Kevin. Poczuł chłodne ukłucie w okolicach serca kiedy pomyślał sobie, że w końcu będą musieli opuścić ten pokój i wrócić do ich codzienności. Co będzie dalej? Tutaj nic nie czyniło Deana szczęśliwszym niż ciepły ciężar na jego torsie. Ale za tymi drzwiami to przestanie być już takie proste. Cas jest aniołem. Odleci, odejdzie jak zwykle, zanim w ogóle Dean zdąży zdecydować, czy jest gotowy nazwać to, co się tu właśnie wydarzyło. Nazwać przed samym sobą, bo na myśl o ujawnieniu tego chociażby Samowi lodowato zimna panika kuliła się w nim w dorodne NIE. Odebrał telefon, postanawiając zrobić to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej- myślenie o emocjach odłożyć na później.  
\- Tak…?  
\- Dean, odczytałem kolejny symbol. Nie spodoba ci się to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem absolutnie zamknięta na krytykę i każde nieprzychylne słowo gorzko przepłaczę.  
> Meet me on http://linmarin.tumblr.com/


End file.
